War of the Worlds
by vampyricdeath
Summary: ABANDONED WHY ARE YOU READING THIS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I'm just a homeless bum who managed to buy a computer. Mm-hmmm...no

**Summary: **Harry makes the decision to run away from 'home' and runs into some mysterious characters, Selene and Michael, who are trying to find their own peace and quiet. Thing is, these new neighbors are rumored to be murderers. Are these people as horrible as they sound, or will they give Harry the sanctuary he so desperately needs? This year is about to get twisted as Selene and Michael get more involved in Harry's life. New friends and foes, love and danger await them on their journey.

**A/N: **My first attempt at a fan fiction. So please don't form a mob around my house and try and murder me because my writing killed someone you love. I'd also like to thank **punk-death-dealer** for inspiring my story. Hope this is alright by you.

* * *

A chilling night breeze made its way through Privet Drive, despite the summer season. Grass was lightly covered with fresh dew, and the only sounds were a few crickets. All the lights in the houses were out, with the exception of a small few. It was just another simple, peaceful night. Not a soul was to be found on the streets. 

Save for one. Harry Potter wandered the road along with his luggage and owl, Hedwig. He wore a simple oversized white shirt, pair of blue jeans and black shoes. Where he was going, even he didn't know. He was going away, far away from his 'summer home'. A slight black eye and bloody nose adorned his beaten features, and his stride was angry. He just wanted to get away from them.

**Flashback**

_Harry lay on his bed, flipping through some books he had received from his best friends. Raven locks drooped over his drowsy green eyes, though he wasn't wearing his glasses at the moment. A loud knock came from the other side of the door, but Harry just ignored it._

"_Get your lazy bum out here!" came Dudley's muffled voice. "You need to take out the trash then make dinner!"_

_Harry just continued just to ignore him. He was already in a bad enough mood. More knocking came from behind the door, this time faster and more aggressive. For a second, Harry thought the door would break down. He just smiled at the thought of that. Dudley soon burst into the room._

"_Right now, you freak!" Dudley snarled at him before turning to leave._

"_Why don't you do it yourself? You're a big boy." Harry replied calmly, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Bad move. Dudley came storming back into the room, his face turning a mix of red and purple. So the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree._

"_What did you say!" Dudley's fists clenched at his sides, ready to strike when he needed._

_Harry didn't even bother looking at him as he spoke, which made his large cousin even angrier. "I said, why don't you do it yourself?" That had done it. Dudley wasn't going to tolerate this kind of rudeness, if that's what it was. He smacked Harry's books away and swung his fist at his face, striking him in the eye. Harry struck Dudley back on defense, his fist making contact with his nose._

_Dudley took a step back, surprised at what just happened. Harry himself sat frozen, his fist still in the air. Dudley put his fingers to his nose, and pulled them away when he felt something warm. Blood covered his finger tips. He looked back at Harry and readied another fist. Harry was too stunned to block it and he too took a hit to the nose._

_Both boys sat in silence. Harry was leaning back on his elbows, while Dudley stood firmly in his spot. Harry reached up to his nose and gingerly touched it, and it felt broken, but he wasn't sure. Blood now covered -his- fingers. He looked at the blood a moment, and then looked back up at Dudley, anger obvious in his expression._

_Uncle Vernon soon burst into the room, Aunt Petunia close behind. They took in the horror of the scene, their eyes wide. Vernon's face started to turn purple as he glared at Harry. "Boy! What did you do to Dudley!"_

_Harry quickly sat up and held in arms up in a gesture of defiance. "I didn't mean to! It just ...happened!" he pleaded._

"_Did not! He hit me on purpose!" he whined to his mom, who had dashed over to take a better look at his injury. Vernon glared at Harry with a most threatening expression. Harry couldn't believe they didn't notice that he had injuries of his own. Perhaps the two nitwits thought his wounds were self-inflicted._

_Vernon pointed is finger at him. "Boy, you stay here until we get back!" With that said Vernon turned to his family and gestured for them to leave the room. Petunia led out a fussing Dudley, and Vernon soon followed, locking the door behind him. Harry was so fed up, he started packing his belongings._

**End Flashback**

Thinking back on that just made Harry more upset. He wiped some of the blood from his nose, which still stung. He looked up at the clear sky with a tired expression. There was no moon, so it was rather dark. Not a good night to run off, but he didn't care. His eyes drifted over to a lone house on a small hill. Some new neighbors had moved in there about a week ago, but he had never seen much of them.

He wondered what kind of people they were. Just a man and a woman were living alone in that house. Harry thought that was pretty odd, to him anyway. Another odd thing was that during the day, blinds covered all the windows, and during those hours, he never saw the woman come out. He had seen the man a few rare times, though. The man had light brown hair and wore what every normal man wore. But somehow, Harry just didn't feel that those people were normal.

He dropped the thought and kept on moving. After a few paces, Harry heard what sounded like a howl. _'A wolf? There aren't any wolves here.' _But what also caught his attention was that the howl didn't sound like a normal wolf. It sounded much larger and more dangerous. Harry soon heard large thunderous feet collide with the ground behind him, along with the sound of snarling. Turning slowly, Harry found himself face-to-face with a large, hulking werewolf.

Black menacing eyes glared back at him. Large fangs soaked in blood with bits of flesh still stuck in them greeted him as well. This werewolf was –huge- compared to what Lupin looked like when he had transformed. Harry's eyes widened in fear, and his heart began to race. He suddenly broke into a sprint, his luggage causing him to lag a bit. The large lycan howled again. He was having fun with his food.

As Harry ran, he wondered why the beast wasn't chasing after him. He ran into a dark alley, only to face yet –another- werewolf. Harry turned back round, but was cut off by the first werewolf. He was trapped. The lycan behind him lunged and Harry shut his eyes tight, preparing for the feel of fangs piercing his flesh. But it didn't come. Instead, the sound of gunfire rang through his ears, along with a howl of pain and a large thump.

Before Harry could figure out what was going on, a cold hand gripped his wrist and started pulling him in the direction of the lone house. He managed to keep a grip on his luggage and looked up at the person that had saved him. It was a woman, a woman with shoulder-length raven hair and rather pale skin. Her outfit consisted entirely of slick black leather, including a trench coat.

"You're lucky I was around when they went for you!" the mysterious woman exclaimed over the sound of furious howling and snarling. The lycan was catching up.

Harry now saw that her eyes were an ice blue. It gave him an uneasy feeling. "What's going on! What are werewolves doing here!"

The woman looked back at him. "Shit, kid. That will be explained later! Just go up to the house!" She let go of his wrist and gestured for him to keep moving.

He did gladly, for he heard yet another werewolf approaching fast. As soon as he was about 10 yards from the house, he looked back, but didn't see the woman. Panic flooded his senses. All he could hear was snarling and howling and gunfire. He didn't know what was going on. It suddenly became quiet, really quiet.

The woman suddenly emerged from the shadows, blood splattered across her features and covering her hands. She had a very slight limp in her stride, so slight that Harry didn't notice. She walked up to Harry and grabbed hold of his sleeve, not saying a word. Her cold demeanor added to his uneasiness. Harry was about to speak when the woman interrupted him.

"I'm fine, don't fret about it..." she implied sharply. The woman dragged him up to the front steps and dug into one her coat pockets. She pulled out a key and swiftly unlocked the front door. She moved inside without a moment's hesitation, Harry following uncertainly behind her. "Leave your things by the door."

Harry did as he was told. He moved his belongings by the bottom of the stairs without saying a word. He suddenly remembered his black eye and bloody nose and realized that he must look horrible. Harry watched as the woman removed her blood-stained coat and noticed a large wound on the back of her right leg. His gaze shifted to the floor. Blood was spilled everywhere.

"Um ...Ma'am ...Your leg is ..." Harry tried to get the sentence out, but he was unable to form words. He just pointed at it, wide-eyed and mouth opening and closing. The woman didn't even to turn to look at him as she gave him her reply.

"Look, I told you, I'm fine!" A tone of annoyance was noticeable in her voice. It's true that she didn't look to be in pain, but looks can be deceiving as many say.

"Where have I heard that before?" sounded a masculine voice. A man entered into the hallway, a look of concern crossing his features. It was the man Harry had seen those few times. He now saw that the man had blue eyes.

"Michael, the last thing I need is you worrying over me." the woman replied, shoving past him into the room in which the man, Michael, had come.

Harry just watched the pair, not sure if these people were friendly or not. Michael certainly seemed like a nice guy, he's seen him smile warmly before. But the woman kept Harry guessing. He took a few steps forward, his eyes locked on the blood stained floor. _'This has been one strange, rough night...First Dudley, then werewolves, and now these two...' _A voice suddenly brought him back to reality. It was Michael.

"Damn, you don't look to be in top shape. C'mon in the kitchen, I'll fix you up if you'd like." Michael moved toward the door, but before he opened it, he spoke again, this time a bit softer. "Don't worry about her. She just gets upset easily."

Harry nodded slowly and cautiously followed Michael into the kitchen. The house looked like his house, except a bit more bare and dark in a way. But he'd rather be here than at the Dursley's. _'Wonder what's going on over there...' _His thoughts were again interrupted when Michael handed him a wet paper towel. Harry gingerly cleaned the dried blood from his face. He felt a bit better now.

Michael took a closer look at Harry's nose. "It's not broken or anything. But it'll be sore for a bit. Your black eye will go away after a while too. Just give the injuries some time." Michael confirmed.

Harry's gaze shifted to the woman who was pacing back and forth in the family room. His eyes again were drawn to her wound. "Speaking of injuries..."

Michael looked from Harry to the woman. He straightened and sighed. "The least you could do is hold still, Selene." Michael took a few steps in her direction, but she just glared at him and he stopped. "Should I remind you what happened last time you had a bad injury?" Selene's glare remained unwavering. "You passed out at the wheel of a car going God only knows how many miles an hour and we crashed into the Danube. I then had to haul you out of the water and get you breathing again."

Harry listened to the story with interest. Could anything kill this woman? He was starting to get more and more curious about their past and honestly wanted to know more.

"We're not in a car, and we're not heading for a river, so calm down." She replied coldly. Michael just sighed once more. "True, but I don't want you passing out again..." he responded. It was Selene's turn to sigh. She stood and contemplated the situation for a moment. "Fine." She agreed, and sat down.

Michael just smiled at her stubbornness and located some bandages. He strode over and sat in a chair opposite of her. Harry felt it was alright to follow and did so, sitting on a comfy couch. He guessed things like this happened a few, or many, times before, taking into consideration their calm reactions. Harry watched as Michael wrapped the bandage around her wound. He seemed to do so like a professional.

Harry noticed something while looking back at Selene. Her eyes weren't that chilling ice-blue anymore. Instead, they were a chestnut brown. Harry panicked a bit. He thought only certain witches and wizards could change their appearance, like Tonks. Perhaps Selene had some kind of condition?

Looking at a clock, Harry noticed it was only 10PM, yet he wasn't tired. The events that had occurred recently made sure of that. Now that everything was done and taken care of, and names exchanged, it was time for Harry to get some questions answered. "Why are there werewolves here at Privet Drive?"

Silence followed his question. Harry watched as Selene and Michael exchanged a glance. He wasn't sure whether they were shocked that he believed what he saw, or whether they were searching for an answer.

"Those lycans are seeking us. Their commander is after us for what we did." Selene finally said. Harry felt as if she were holding back from saying any more. "Lycans?" Harry asked.

"Another term for werewolves..." answered Michael

Harry was still confused. Just exactly –why- were those werewolves following them. What were they after? To kill them, capture them, what? He had so many questions that he wished be answered. Harry studied the two for a moment. Michael was more laid back and easier to get along with than Selene. He wondered how the two met each other. He heard Michael's voice once again over his own thoughts.

"Look, it's kind of late. I think we could all use our rest, don't you think? Harry, where do you live? We can take you back."

Harry froze, his body tensing a moment. "I ...I don't want to go back...Not after what happened ...I can't go back to that horrid place..."

Michael gave Harry a bit of a concerned look. He thought something had happened back at his house, judging from his injuries. Selene just gave him a blank stare, not saying a word. The silence made Harry's uneasiness return. But the silence was soon broken when Selene spoke up.

"By the looks of it, I take it you were running away?" she asked, standing up and walking toward the kitchen. Harry just nodded slowly. "Here's the deal. You can stay for the night, as long as you don't make –any- trouble. You got that?"

A wide grin slowly made its way across Harry's face. He couldn't help it. He had just met these people, but he sure liked them a whole lot better than the Dursleys. Perhaps the remaining two weeks of summer vacation wouldn't be as bad as he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: A**gain...I own NOTHING! NADA! ZIP! Well...I do own stuff... just nothing related to Harry Potter and Underworld. Other than those things... I own the world!

**A/N: **I'm so happy! Such friendly reviews! I appreciate the time you took to do so! I'm not going to die! Anyway, here's chapter two. It's shorter than chapter one, but my friend suggested I keep it like that for a reason.

* * *

--------------------------------------

It was dark. Nothing but pure darkness in every direction that seemed to go on forever. Silence accompanied the darkness, making it all the more eerie. Slowly, very slowly, the silence was being broken. The sound of muffled voices started to make themselves known. The muffles soon morphed into words. A cold eerie voice cut through first.

"Any word from your scouts?"

Slight silhouettes started to come into view, very slightly. Two of them, sitting in chairs face to face. A different voice replied to the question.

"Not yet, although they should have been back by now. I'm guessing they failed their mission." The voice was calm and collected, yet it dripped with annoyance.

The figures appearances started to come into view at a slow rate. Their faces could almost be made out, if the chairs weren't obscuring the view. Wooden walls and floorboards started to make an appearance as well.

"This is most upsetting news. What help can you possibly serve if your men fail such a task as killing a boy? He wields magic, yes, but is not allowed to use it!" the man who's voice it belonged to hastily stood from his chair, but turned his back so his face was still hidden from sight.

'_Easier said than done, as you should know...' _The second man gave a calm reply. "That was only three, and foolish they were." The man stood, and his appearance became clear. Long flaming red hair was tied back in a simple fashion. A beard of the same color framed his thin pale face. Ice blue eyes cautiously watched the other man.

"I have many more, an army's amount and growing, whom are under my every order. And me with my new gained powers and abilities. Keep that in mind."

The first man turned to the second, his countenance finally coming into focus. Red eyes accompanied snake-like features. His thin lips twisted into a small smile. "All right. I'll keep the offer." Everything faded back into total darkness once again, the silence broken only by sinister laughing.

--------------------------------------

Harry awoke with a start, sitting bolt up, hands clutching at his forehead. A thin layer of sweat soaked his body, causing his pajamas to stick to his skin. He moved one hand away from his forehead, shoving off the sheets. The other hand rubbed at his curse scar, his eyes clenched and teeth grit. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and opening his eyes, he let his other hand drop back down to his side.

The images flashed through Harry's head again as he put his glasses on. He gazed about the room, trying to clear his thoughts. It took him a moment to remember where he was. The room looked just like his own, save for a few small differences. The window had no remains of broken iron bars and was unlatched so Hedwig could come and go as she pleased. There was also the absence of the loose floorboard. He didn't need it. He also knew that the bedroom door remained unlocked.

It was definitely different from what he was used to, but it was a good difference. Harry took a slow deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. His hands were shaking and his heart was beating faster than normal. _'Those people are after me... Voldemort and... and...' _He couldn't name the second figure.

In fact, he never seen or heard of that man before. _'Maybe Selene and Michael would know...?'_ He doubted it. Harry decided it would be best if he left this place. He didn't want to endanger his hosts. His earlier rescue was probably just a stroke of unusual luck.

He looked over to the clock resting on the nightstand; 1A.M. Really early in the morning or late at night. It didn't matter. But hopefully it was enough time to pack and go. It seemed like a good idea. But then again, perhaps it wasn't. A powerful and mysterious man was working with Voldemort and commanding those werewolves to kill him. Stay and put Selene and Michael in danger, or slip out and make himself vulnerable?

"I don't know..." Perhaps he'd decide tomorrow. Either way, Harry was wide awake. _'Maybe a glass of water would help...'_

Harry soundlessly made his way down the stairs, trying not to wake the house's sleeping occupants. He walked down the short hallway and pushed through the door. The house was even more eerie when there wasn't a speck of light to be found. But his vision had already adjusted to the dark, so he easily made his way to the kitchen.

It felt odd to Harry to be walking freely about the house at night; like he was intruding. He never once had the pleasure of doing so in his own home. But he also felt that Selene and Michael wouldn't mind. _'Hopefully...'_ Who besides them knew what they were hiding?

After locating a glass from a cupboard, Harry moved to the sink and filled it full of cold water. His scar throbbed, and again he rubbed it, trying to get rid of the pain. Leaning against the counter, he wondered just who that man was. He sighed and looked out a nearby window.

"Can't sleep?"

Harry nearly jumped up on the counter in surprise, his heart pounding against his ribcage. The glass of water collided with the floor, shattering to pieces and spilling everywhere. Harry looked in the direction in which the voice came from. He recognized it as Selene's.

Green eyes scanned the area until he spotted her outline sitting on the couch. He wondered why he didn't notice her when he first came down. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to calm himself for the second time that night.

Selene just calmly watched him, amused by his reaction. She figured he wouldn't sleep so well, she couldn't blame him. She watched as he glanced at the floor for a split second. Sighing, she shook her head slightly. "Don't worry about the mess" She paused a moment. "Since you're awake, I want to have a talk with you." Selene gestured for Harry to sit down across from her.

Harry cautiously maneuvered his way around the broken glass, taking small steps towards the family room. As he approached, he noticed a partially opened laptop resting next to Selene. Her never heard her typing on it at all. Did she know he was awake before he even came down? Harry made his way to where she gestured and slowly sat down. He knew this would be coming sooner or later.

Selene waited patiently for Harry to make his way across the room and sit down. She stared at him a moment, no expression, then looked outside at the moonless sky. "Mind telling me what woke you?"

Tensing, Harry thought back on his dream, well, it was more like a vision. _'Can I tell her?'_ he thought desperately. Perhaps if he just left out some details? "Just... just a nightmare. That's all." He started thinking of a way to change the subject. "Why were those werewolves able to transform on a new moon?"

"Because..." Selene started, gazing at where the moon would be. "Older, more powerful lycans are able to change at will, without the power of the moon."

"So they've learned the ability to change whenever they want! And I thought Lupin was hard to handle for a night..." He noticed that Selene still had her guns with her. Harry started to feel uncomfortable, knowing that they were most likely loaded. A question popped up in his mind. "Were you prepared to fight those werewolves, or was it just coincidence?"

Selene quickly looked back at him, slightly surprised by his question. She remained quiet, thinking on the question and what to tell him and how. "I was prepared. I've always been prepared to fight them most of my existence."

"Because of what you did to them?"

Selene studied Harry for a moment. He was such curious boy, wanting to know everything he could. She wondered why. But Selene had to admit, she honestly didn't mind the Q and A. She finally broke the silence that was building. "Because of what they did to me." Her voice was quiet, but strong.

Harry gave her a slight puzzled expression. What did she mean? Why would they be after her for what they did to her? With every answer he received, more questions popped up in his head.

Giving a nod, Harry got up and stretched. Selene's personality confused him a bit. It was still hard to tell what kind of person she was. Michael had said that she gets upset easily. He wondered what the extent of her anger was. Harry stood still for a few seconds, and then walked to the hallway door.

"It was your scar, wasn't it? That woke you..."

Harry froze, his hand resting on the handle of the door. His eyes were as wide as physically possible and unfocused as his mind raced. _'She knows! How does she know!' _For the third time that night, his heart tried to escape from his chest. His shaking hand slowly let go of the handle as he turned to face her, dumbfounded.

Selene was just sitting there, her arms and legs crossed. Her face held the same expression; cold and empty. But Harry could have sworn he saw a look of pure amusement cross her features.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA! FEAR THE EVIL CLIFFHANGER! Well, I guess that's what you could call it. Don't know how many people I left hanging….. Yeah, this chapter was short. I wanted to write more, really I did, but I wanted to try my shot at being evil!

Oh, hey! I had an idea! When submitting a review, you can suggest ideas of what you want to see later on in the story. I'll take the time to look at them ALL and think them over. Send it through review or e-mail if you don't want anyone else to see, whether you have one idea or ten. And if I use the idea, I'll mention what chapter and who (if you want). Don't be shy! Have fun with it! I think it'll be fun myself!

Read and Review please! Many nice comments wanted!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **...you don't need to be a mind reader to know what I'm going to put here. I Own Nothing!

**A/N: **Almost killed my computer trying to get Chapter two up. Whenever I submitted it, there was always something wrong with it. Had to replace it about 3 times. I didn't know exactly what Harry's age was at this point in time, so I just went with what I thought... -hides under desk-

* * *

-------------------------- 

_"It was your scar, wasn't it? That woke you..."_

_Harry froze, his hand resting on the handle of the door. His eyes were as wide as physically possible and unfocused as his mind raced. 'She knows! How does she know!' For the third time that night, his heart tried to escape from his chest. His shaking hand slowly let go of the handle as he turned to face her, dumbfounded. _

_Selene was just sitting there, her arms and legs crossed. Her face held the same expression; cold and empty. But Harry could have sworn he saw a look of pure amusement cross her features._

--------------------------

Harry just stared at her, total shock and fear written all over his face. Questions buzzed around in his head like a group of angry bees. _'I don't understand! How!' _He couldn't even begin to think how she found out such a huge secret. Harry started to deny it. _'Maybe she doesn't know, maybe she's just messing with me. Perhaps it's not just curse scars that hurt every now and then...' _His thoughts were interrupted by Selene's voice.

"Harry Potter, age 16. Parents murdered by Voldemort when you were a baby. Sent to live with your Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley. Found out you were a wizard at age 11. Been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ever since." She said everything as if she were reading his mind. His life in a nutshell. But she wasn't done just yet.

"The Boy Who Lived."

She knew everything about him. Her and Michael. But why hadn't they said anything before? Harry remained standing, his legs feeling weak. His mouth opened and closed as he looked for a response. "How... How do you...?"

Selene stood and walked across to the room, stopping next to a table and picked up what looked like an ordinary envelope. But it wasn't. She casually opened it, pulling out a piece of parchment. She turned to face Harry, holding the paper between her middle and index fingers.

"A little birdie told me." Selene extended her arm to him so the paper was in his reach.

Harry tentatively took hold of the parchment. Despite the dark, he was still able to read it. This was definitely from the magical world. But why did they have it? His eyes quickly scanned it. It had everything about him on it that Selene had just said. Everything, including information about the magical world. It was signed 'Albus Dumbledore.' Harry noticed writing on the back and flipped it over.

Selene took the paper back from him before he could start reading. He guessed it was something personal and simply dismissed it from his mind. But he was still shocked about the revelation that they knew all along, causing his mind to race. Someone outside the magical community knew his secret and didn't discriminate him for it..

Harry looked back up at Selene. "Why haven't you said anything until now?" His voice was quiet and shaky.

"Michael thought it was a good idea not to mention it until tomorrow. Better to get over the encounter with the lycans until we tried giving you another heart attack..." she replied as she slipped the letter back into the envelope and placed it back on the table.

Harry watched as she put the piece of parchment away. _'You kind of already did that...' _He though back again on the vision he saw. Perhaps now he could mention it, considering she knows about the magical world. Maybe she even knew who that man was.

"Um... Selene... Can I ask you something?"

"What?" She moved back to the family room, fiddling with her guns a bit as she went.

Harry became hesitant as he laid eyes on her weapons. "Uh... Have you ever seen a man with... long red hair and a short beard... blue eyes and a kind of thin, pale face? He was commanding those werewolves that attacked..."

Selene froze completely, her eyes wide and staring blankly at the carpet. Thoughts swam quickly through her head. She shakily placed her Berettas back and clenched her fists. Her entire posture defined stress and anger.

'_Perhaps that wasn't such a good idea...' _Harry turned back to the hall door, seeing that he had upset her. He placed his hand on the knob, but that's as far as he got before he felt cold hands grab his shoulders and whirl him around. His feet left the ground. He was pinned against the wall. He looked down to see angry ice blue eyes staring intently into his own.

"How do you know about Markus!" she snapped at him angrily.

'_Markus? Was that his name?' _Harry tried to escape her grasp, to get away from her, but her hold was too strong. Oddly strong. He was too fearful to answer.

"How!" she demanded again.

"What the hell is going on down here!" Michael burst into the room, clad in just dark blue pajama pants. He took in the scene before him and quickly took action. Moving behind Selene, he took hold of her wrists and managed to pry her off Harry.

Harry fell to the ground with a painful thump. He quickly stood and dashed to the other side of the room, watching as Michael tried to calm Selene down.

"Michael, let go of me!" she hissed at him, straining to free herself from his grasp.

"Not until you calm down!" Michael could tell that she was pissed, and he knew she could be deadly when she was pissed off at something. Or someone.

Selene knew Michael was stronger than her, but she wasn't going to let that get in the way. "Michael! Let go now!"

Michael didn't give in. Keeping a strong hold on her wrists, he wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her arms to become crossed and restricted of motion. "Just calm down." This time, he simply whispered it into her ear.

Selene's attempts of escape began to lessen. His calm attitude and the warmth radiating from him started to cloud her mind. Her shoulders slumped and eyes shut. When she opened them, they back to chestnut brown. "Let go Michael..."

Michael did as he was asked. He let her wrists go and stepped back. He watched as she regained her posture and cold demeanor. Crossing her arms, she walked back to the couch and sat down. Michael sighed and turned back to their frightened guest.

"You alright Harry? What happened?" Michael thought he'd better ask him so as not get Selene upset again.

Harry walked back to where he had been dropped. He wearily looked over at Selene, who seemed to be really stressed about the whole situation. Just thinking back on her attack made him speechless. She was scary when she was pissed. Scarier than normal, that is.

"Markus..."

Michael's face paled. He turned around to face Selene with a questioning look. Swallowing hard, he repeated the name. "Markus...? What about him...?" His voice was quiet, but serious. This didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

Selene just stared right back at him, a mix of anger, stress and fear visible in her eyes. She looked away and crossed her legs. Returning her gaze back at Michael, she spoke again. "He knows... He knows we're here..." She quickly stood and started to pace furiously.

"Shit..." That was the only word that came from Michael. After a minute or two of silence, he spoke up again. "We need to get out of here then."

"Wait, no you don't"

The two immortals turned to look at Harry with a questioning look. Why would they stay if their enemy knew their hiding spot?

Harry swallowed and spoke up again. "You don't need to leave. Markus doesn't know you're here. He didn't send those werewolves after you. He sent them after me..."

Selene and Michael shared a glance, and then returned their gaze to the wizard. "Why would Markus be after you? And how do you know he's after you?" Michael asked.

Harry took a deep breath. "My scar creates a kind of link between Voldemort and I. What woke me was that I saw a vision consisting of a conversation between him and Markus. They've joined forces, which is horrible because Voldemort's Death Eaters and Markus' werewolves have combined to form a greater threat. They are out to terrorize everyone and kill me." Harry paused.

"Markus mentioned something about having an army's worth of werewolves and that he has new powers and abilities. What I want to know is, how is he controlling all them?"

Selene walked up next to Michael and let everything sink in. "Markus isn't human. He's a vampire. Meaning he also has vampires under his order. As for his new powers..." An image of Singe's body flashed through her mind. Blood spilled into Markus' tomb. "Shit. Michael, he's a hybrid!"

Michael made a noise of irritation. "Great... Just what we need..." He scratched the back of his head as a nervous action.

Harry just looked from one to the other. "Wait, wait! He's a hybrid? What the hell is that supposed to mean? How do you two know all this!"

"A hybrid! A mix between species! Half vampire half lycan!" Selene was starting to sound impatient. "And as for how we know, that's none of your business!" Her eyes flashed ice blue for a moment, then changed back.

Harry backed up a few steps. That color her eyes turned reminded him of Markus' eyes. He was now positive that these two were hiding something big. But what was it that they were keeping a secret? "Look, forget I asked, alright?" Harry himself was starting to sound a little irritated.

Michael sighed. These two getting in a fight wouldn't be good. Harry should know that from personal experience. "Let's just drop this. How 'bout that? Harry just, just go back upstairs. Selene and I will get a letter to Albus and figure this out, okay?"

Harry remained standing for a few seconds, then nodded slowly. He turned and went through the hall door and back to the bedroom.

Selene waited a moment after a he disappeared, then turned to her companion. "Michael, this is serious. What are we going to do?" Her voice was quiet and sounded almost lost. This news was devastating. Her gaze moved to the floor.

Michael placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look back up at him. "Look, we'll do what we can. We can't give up, alright? It's going to be tough, but I know we'll get through it. Know that I'll never abandon you."

Those words brought comfort to Selene. Never had she felt like this before, like she was truly cared about. She didn't quite know what to do with the feeling. Not saying a word, she moved her arms around his neck, falling into his warm embrace.

Michael wrapped his arms about her waist, holding her close. He was her support. He knew that. He knew that she'd be lost without him, and he'd be lost without her.

* * *

Yay! Chapter three! This one took me awhile to write. I felt a little awkward typing it. Okay, so please Read and Review! You know you want to… It's that drop down bar that says 'Submit review' then you just click 'Go'. C'mon, I dare you! You can still suggest ideas if you feel like it! It would also be helpful if you pointed out any spelling errors I may have made. I just have a feeling I made some. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I. Own. Nothing! ……………sure wish I did though…… .>

**A/N:** ZOMG!WHAT'STHIS?! An update?! No. Way! O

Alright, let me explain here why I took a long long long long long slaps self Ahem... long time. I've been busy with quite a lot of different things sinc the last update almost a YEAR AGO! Sorry 'bout that. School has gotten in the way. grades being the main reason. shifty eyes I've also been getting interested and distracted by a lot of other things. Too many to list. Dead serious. I've also taken a love to drawing and writing my own stories out of boredom and the urge to explain things to some good friends of mine. I've been writing a fanatsy story all day today... I'm staring at the binder it's held in as I type. Again, I'm terribly sorry about the horribly long long long LONG delay. I'll have you know that I never forgot about my fanfic, I just haven't found the time to get around to it. ; I hope you all accept my apology and enjoy the chapter... The fifth chapter IS in progress. Just depends on when I can get to it.

* * *

It had been a week since that night. Michael had sent a letter to Dumbledore telling him about the incident and Markus. Dumbledore had sent a reply thanking them for telling him and told them not to worry so much. Hogwarts security had tightened as well. Everything was back to normal. Well, almost back to normal.

Harry was back in the predicament of being locked up in his room. Uncle Vernon was still fuming about Harry's disappearance and about Michael, who had brought him back to his house.

**Flashback**

_Harry and Michael walked down the street in silence. The sun was shining brightly, warming their tired bodies. Harry pulled along his trunk and Hedwig while Michael, wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers, l just walked along beside him. _

_Even thought it was morning, lycans could still be about, waiting to pounce. Most likely, they would stay in their human forms, and guns would cause unnecessary attention. So Michael was unarmed. Harry hoped it would be enough._

_Another reason Michael was tagging along was that Harry had explained how his relatives treated him because of what he was. Harry knew that as long as Michael was in their presence, they wouldn't snap at him. Oh he knew they'd attack him later, but at least he'd be able to get inside the house._

_The walk wasn't very long, just about 10 minutes. Reaching the door of his house, they stopped. Harry gazed at it with pure hatred, but he knew he had to go back._

"_You going to be alright?"_

"_The worst they could do would be to lock me up for a few days, forgetting I exist, and I'm used to that. So there's nothing to worry about, really." Harry didn't even look at him as he answered._

_Michael frowned, but moved up to the front steps, Harry following him. He rang the doorbell and patiently waited. He knew Harry was dreading this, but it just had to be._

_The door swung open and there stood Uncle Vernon. The large man spotted Harry and almost glared at him if it wasn't for Michael's presence._

"_Excuse me, Mr. Dursley? I found your nephew wandering around the streets last night and let him stay over. I'm just bringing him back for you. He was no trouble, so you don't have to worry." _

_Everything he said sounded so carefree. Harry wondered how such a polite man came to meet Selene. In normal couples, it would seem the other way around. But then again, those two weren't really normal. He didn't consider them much of a 'couple' either._

_Vernon just stared at him, knowing the rumors that were related to him and the woman. "O-Oh! Thank you so much! We were worried sick about him!" He did his best to hide his anger._

_Harry just sighed and rolled his eyes. Michael would have done the same. He could easily sense the Uncle's anger rising the longer he stood there. Harry walked past Michael and headed into the house, dodging Vernon and heading up to his room._

_Vernon forced a smile. "Again, thank you!"_

"_Anytime!" The hybrid flashed a smile before waving and walking down the steps._

**End Flashback**

As soon as that door had closed, Vernon dashed up and screamed at him. And here he was, lying once again upon his bed, flipping through his books. He glanced over at Hedwig who was nibbling at the bars of her cage, trying to escape her confinement.

"Hedwig, stop that. I can't let you out." He got up and walked over to the cage, putting his fingers through the bars to pet her. He then walked over to his luggage and began to rummage through it, looking for something to entertain himself. While doing so, a small envelope fell out and caught his attention. Picking it up, he stared at it a moment. It was kind of heavy.

Harry opened it up and dumped out it's contents in his palm. It was a key along with a folded piece of paper. Unfolding the paper, he began to read it:

_Harry,  
In case you feel like you need a place to hide or get away. You're welcome here whenever you need._

_-Michael_

It was a house key to their home. They were excepting him, trusting him. Harry couldn't help but smile. He knew that if he needed to get away, he could.

Michael entered back into the lone house, being as quiet as possible. The house almost looked as dark as it did at night, except for the fact that lights were on. He wondered if Harry found the key yet. Shrugging, he kicked off his shoes and walked upstairs. He stopped in front of a closed door and took hold of the knob. He opened is and peeked inside.

Selene was sleeping peacefully, just as he had hoped. She had a rough week, dealing with the revelation of Markus, and deserved the rest. He watched her a while longer, captivated by her beauty. Smiling, he turned and closed the door and headed back downstairs.

A familiar gnawing made itself known in Michael's stomach. He knew what it meant but he had a hard time accepting it. Knowing that you needed blood to survive wasn't an easy concept to grasp. Every now and then, he would just force it down. He just wasn't used to it yet. Selene had told him, more than once, that ignoring the urge to feed would lead to devastating results.

Michael moved to the family room, pacing back and forth. Occasionally, he'd glance up at the fridge in which the blood was stored. Pretty lucky Harry wasn't hungry that night. Michael stared at the fridge for awhile. He could last a few more hours without it, right?

It was getting dark, and fast. Harry was amazed at how quickly time had gone. He had read the note from Michael over and over, making sure it really said what he thought it did. He wondered how they were doing. It had been a week since he'd seen them.

Harry heard heavy footsteps approaching his door. He knew it was Uncle Vernon. He never finished yelling and punishing him, not that it was anything new. Quickly, he hid the key and note and jumped up on the bed, pretending he had been reading the entire time. Multiple locks came undone, and Vernon walked in, looking as angry as always when he faced Harry.

"Boy, what have you told those people?"

Harry sat up and looked at his large uncle. He shrugged. "Nothing, I didn't tell them anything about me except my name." It was the truth. They already knew everything about him before he even met them.

Uncle Vernon turned purple. "You're lying. I can see it in your face. What did you tell them?!" he demanded.

Harry sat unmoving, uncaring. "Even if I did tell them everything about you and me, there's nothing you could do about it. They're murderers, remember?" He thought he'd use the rumor against them. But the rumor was partially true. Selene did kill three werewolves. But considering they weren't human, that didn't count. Did it?

Purple turned to a pale color. Uncle Vernon stared at him blankly, yet with a slight shocked expression. It reminded Harry a bit of Selene's expression when he mentioned Markus. "Then shouldn't you be dead?" It sounded more like a demand than a question.

Harry thought he'd bring that up. The Dursleys had been praying for his death for the longest time, just so they could get him out of their lives. Harry just smiled. "Because I'm on friendly terms with them. I'm an equal despite what I am."

Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Oops.

Harry looked away from his hating uncle, trying to think of an excuse to what he said. "Uh…. It means….." He knew Vernon wouldn't buy anything he said. That was a fact. But before he could answer, a loud banging sounded on the front door. Light footsteps indicated that Aunt Petunia had the situation under control, but Vernon left for downstairs anyway. Harry waited at the top, staying as out of view as possible.

Aunt Petunia opened the door, revealing a stressed and worried Selene. She looked a little exhausted as well, as if she had just sprinted all the way down the street. She had her coat on and was armed with more than just her Berettas. Petunia and Vernon gave her a bewildered look, knowing who she was and wondering why she was here.

"I need to speak with Harry. Now."

"Um… H-Harry's not home right now…" Uncle Vernon stuttered, eyeing her firearms. Petunia nodded, doing the same.

Selene narrowed her eyes. "That's too bad. I could have sworn he was locked away in his room." She shoved past the pair heading up to Harry's room, leaving them bewildered. She walked into his room and spotted him sitting on his bed, a confused look on his face.

"Harry, have you seen or heard from Michael at all today?!" She sounded desperate.

Harry slowly shook his head. "No, I haven't. Why, is something wrong?"

* * *

I'm sorry it's not very long. But you have to admit that it's better than nothing... right...? > Bleh... 'nother cliffhanger. I honestly don't know why I enjoy doing this to you people. Guilty pleasure? I dunno... R&R please! And please don't be harsh on me for my HUGE delay. I already apologized. I shouldn't have to do it again. Sigh... thank god school is almost over... 


End file.
